<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lake the Brat by MHguy01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406946">Lake the Brat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHguy01/pseuds/MHguy01'>MHguy01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Infinity Train (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bratty Lake, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, F/M, Spanking, dominant jesse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHguy01/pseuds/MHguy01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With his parents and brother out for the evening, Jesse grabs his chance to have a good time. Lake is in for one hell of a night in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Cosay &amp; Lake | Mirror Tulip, Jesse Cosay/Lake | Mirror Tulip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lake the Brat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had both been alone for some time, so it was inevitable that Jesse would get his way. It was one of those rare occasions that they got the whole house to themselves – Mr and Mrs. Cosay had gone to a couple’s retreat they had been planning for a while, and Nate was staying over at a friend’s house. It was just the two of them; Jesse Cosay and Lake the Denizen. They rarely got to spend time alone like this, where they could really rattle the cages; have some fun; get ‘down and dirty’ as Jesse once so eloquently said. Lake rewarded him with a rather painful flick to the forehead.</p>
<p>But after a while, once they had closed the door on Nate and spent some time playing video games or doing homework, that playful dynamic changed. It was a change that Lake picked up on fairly well; Jesse became quiet and more reserved as the afternoon turned to evening. He shot looks at her. Playful, lusty looks that were usually capped off with a wink. They certainly didn’t denote anything sinister or too far from his common character. Lake tried not to dwell too long on it. After all, they had been planning on having sex again for a while. They were on the same wavelength, she and Jesse, and she could tell her boyfriend was thinking the same exact thing; they were alone for the night, and so they could fuck. Even just thinking about it made the mirror-girl all giddy.</p>
<p>Caught up between the anticipation of sex and the concern she held for Jesse’s odd, reserved behaviour, Lake decided to go for a walk to clear her head. Just when she called out to him that she was heading out, though, the Cosay boy came right up to her, and into her personal space unannounced – he wrapped an arm around her waist, propped her chin up, and kissed her on the lips. Lake’s chrome heart pumped from shock and excitement, and her normal composed demeanour crumbled. She said goodbye after a good few seconds, and after he had calmly told her to ‘not be too long.’</p>
<p>The walk didn’t really help to ‘clear her head’ like she thought it would. She was still reeling from that kiss, that one damn kiss that felt so, so different from all the previous ones they’d shared. It felt forceful, commanding, like Jesse thought she just owned her… and she didn’t know how to feel about that. She likened it to one of those cheesy, one-dimensional kisses she would see on TV, ones that she and Jesse would make fun of. Only it had felt more real - And much, much more effective in swaying her. Emotionally – perhaps even physically – was Lake unprepared for what Jesse Cosay, her boyfriend, had in store. </p>
<p>She came back to the household about an hour later. The sun had dipped below the horizon, dragging the rest of the daylight with it. Stars were gradually popping up above her as she opened the door. It being the middle of Autumn and all, the sudden rush of warm air onto her cheeks and hands was much welcomed. She pulled her coat off, draped it over the rack, and called out for her boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Jesse?” She was answered with a momentary silence that seemed to reverberate around the house, before the lad in question came down the stairs. “Lake, hi!” He beamed, smiling warmly for her. When he came closer, Lake just assumed that he’d give her a warm hug – The usual Jesse Cosay behaviour – when he did the opposite and kissed her deeply. It was the same thing as before; one arm around the waist, the other set of fingers propping up her silver chin, mouths making contact. She squeaked, and then moaned lustfully, if not weakly. </p>
<p>When he pulled back, he told her “…’ts just us for tonight. Just like we’ve been planning…” Jesse’s voice sounded different. Less playful and kid-friendly, less of the jokester who was usually around. More deep and affirmative, with a confidence that ran beneath his words. In fact, it didn’t sound at all friendly. Between that and the fact he was still holding her so close, Lake quaked internally.</p>
<p>Regardless, she smiled. “You seem different today.” She finally remarked. “Good different.”</p>
<p>Jesse pressed his forehead against hers. Lake could hear his heart thumping, even from all the way here. “I wanna try something different,” He responded, and a hint of his old, caring self broke through. “But only if you want to, Lake. We can opt out at any time.”</p>
<p>Lake was initially confused, but it gave way to excitement. “Sexual different?” She jokingly asked.</p>
<p>“Sexual different.” He confirmed with a smirk, but it quickly faded. He looked serious again, and the mirror-girl felt suddenly nervous as a result. “But it… it might be scary.”</p>
<p>“…Scary?”</p>
<p>“Intense, I mean.” Jesse emphasised, and caught her confused reaction. So he capped it all off with a final answer; “BDSM.”</p>
<p>Even after a derisive laugh and a few jabs, Lake wasn’t as opposed to the idea as she thought she would have been. If anything, her curiosity and anticipation were both piqued; she had never imagined herself trying out such a thing, which she had made fun of in the past, but she wasn’t going to say no, either. She said yes, and Jesse was leading her up that stairs by the wrist before she could get another word in.</p>
<p>He closed the door behind them, the two now safely secured within his bedroom; privacy found. He surprised her by commanding her to ‘take her clothes off.’</p>
<p>Lake chuckled derisively again. “What?”</p>
<p>“Take your clothes off. All of them. You need to be naked for this.” And just like that, Lake was complying. She started with her shirt, pulling it up to reveal her silvery body. She wasn’t as thin as she used to be, for months of eating normally and taking it easy had made her somewhat chubby. Not shockingly so, but her belly had definitely become softer and her thighs just a little bit wider. She didn’t really feel self-conscious about it. Besides, she still had a fair hint of muscle in her arms, which became more apparent as she slid the garment away. Jesse stared at her tits, which were currently held up by a black bra. They were as perfect and alluring as ever, about their same size; Lake looked more bottom-heavy than anything, something that her boyfriend admired.<br/>Next, Lake took her jeans off, her fit and muscled legs coming into view. She wore a tight pair of pink panties, with a love heart right on the crotch. She expected Jesse to burst out laughing at the sight, but he didn’t. He just kept watching, observing, leering at her body’s physical beauty. “Do I…” She motioned to her panties, which hugged her thighs protectively.</p>
<p>Jesse nodded. “All.” </p>
<p>There it was again. That same shuddering feeling she felt racking her body when he spoke like that. It was as if she just became weaker before that judgmental gaze, and that commandeering voice! She actually felt herself get wet at the loss of control she was feeling – Here she was, being essentially ordered by her lover to expose herself. She sighed lustfully as she pulled her undies past her knees. Her cunt was indeed moist, a glistening element that covered the already shimmering, steel wool-esque quality of her unshaven mane. Finally, her bra was unclipped, and her modest breasts were freed. They weren’t overly big, but they still looked delectable and perky (she wasn’t self-conscious about those, either).</p>
<p>By the time she had dropped them to the floor, Jesse had made his way towards her, back into her personal space – whether she asked of it or not – and gently took her shoulders. </p>
<p>“Sit down.” He ordered calmly and lowly. Lake squeaked. There was a firmness to his grasp, as if he wouldn’t let go that easily. She was sitting down on the bed before she could breath again, with Jesse plopping down right next to her. “Now lie… lie over my lap.” He faltered a little as he said that, his old persona shining through for a second.</p>
<p>Lake hesitated for a moment as she processed what he just told her. Regardless, she didn’t need to be told twice as she finally complied, bending over to lay across his legs. He was still fully clothed, a choice on his part that only reiterated the power dynamic. She couldn’t help feeling awkward, laying in his lap like this. Jesse raised a hand behind her, his arm primed and ready. “Just tell me when you want to stop, or if it gets too much. Or even weird.”</p>
<p>Lake just responded with a meagre “Okay, I promise.” She knew full well what he was about to do, and her heart was beating fast against his leg. Jesse brought his hand down fast, and made contact with her rear. A loud SMACK! resounded throughout the bedroom, her soft and shiny butt cheek jiggling slightly from the impact. Lake yelped from the sudden, sharp pain that shot through her backside, but she quickly stilled the sound.</p>
<p>She didn’t have time to speak as Jesse went in for another spank. She winced at the pain. A third smack. She physically flinched, and squeaked again, but she hadn’t said stop yet. The same sharp, high-pitched noise of her chrome ‘flesh’ being struck filled the otherwise silent room, accompanied by her whimpers. She couldn’t stop herself from making these pitiful sounds. Jesse was talking now, in that same authoritative voice. “You’re liking this,” He accused her, in between smacks. “You’re not saying no. You love this.” He was practically snarling at her, making her feel giddy again. She felt small and weak before him, intimidated by the young, forward, and energetic man. She felt even wetter in between her legs by this point. She whined as she sheepishly admitted “Yes…”</p>
<p>SMACK!</p>
<p>“You love it when I rough you up like this, yeah?”</p>
<p>SMACK!</p>
<p>“Y-“ SMACK! “Yes!!” She whined. Tears stung her eyes as her bottom went raw; both cheeks were being assaulted. She clenched her fists as she struggled to ride out the pain - that, and the arousal that was building into a crescendo. She felt so helpless and pathetic, she felt herself basically regress into the mentality of a child; a spoilt, disobedient child being punished. She whimpered loudly at the realisation, her pre seeping onto Jesse’s thigh.</p>
<p>“Who’s your daddy?” Jesse demanded harshly, not stopping his volley for even a second. Lake made the mistake in hesitating. “I said who’s your fucking daddy!?” He repeated, and started to smack her even harder. Faster. </p>
<p>“YOU!!” She screamed hoarsely, tears now falling freely down her cheeks. She broke into loud, whiny sobs as Jesse kept going. Her head was kept low, bobbing and shaking with each sob. But she still felt good – she didn’t want it to stop. She was on cloud nine, being made to feel like a brat, like a toy.</p>
<p>Jesse’s toy. She liked the sound of that. She would never forgive anyone else who made her feel like she was less than them. She was a person, and so she demanded to be treated like one. When it came to this instance, however, with Jesse Cosay spanking her and commanding her… she knew then that she was always going to make an exception to the rule.</p>
<p>At long last, her boyfriend ceased the spanking, and the violent sound of slaps was replaced by the weak, pitiful sound of Lake’s sobbing. She was quiet as she panted, sucking in air as she started to compose herself. Her bottom was on fire, her soft rear now stained a dark, blue-ish purple. Jesse was breathing hard. His hand hurt.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” He broke the silence, and helped her to sit up. Lake winced, her butt was still really sore and sensitive, and sitting down comfortably was hard. She winced and whimpered at the contact. She wiped her eyes and forced a weak smile. She sniffed, and Jesse went to hug her.</p>
<p>“Just sit on my lap.” He told her softly, and she complied immediately. She nestled onto his legs easily, despite the stinging, and sighed shakily. She didn’t say anything; she was still reeling from the ‘treatment’ Jesse had just dished out onto her body, particularly the bottom half of it. She lay back against the man, and felt the heat radiating off his body. He ran a hand down her shoulder. It was a soft and loving gesture, a clear contrast to his near animalistic behaviour a couple of minutes ago. His fingernails raked pleasingly down her sides, down her back. It made her coo and hum.</p>
<p>“Jesse…”</p>
<p>“I’ll be easier now.” He promised her as went to kiss the back of her neck. He breathed into her silvery nape, making her shiver. “I’ll take care of you, Lake.”  Then he straightened up, making him look taller. Lake was still resting on his chest as this happened, which helped the effect. “I’m still the one in control, though.”</p>
<p>It was those words that made Lake’s breath hitch. She didn’t even have time to respond as he dipped his face between her head and shoulder, kissing her soft, cool neck. The girl whined loudly. It was as though her tactile senses had heightened to the point of overstimulation. She started to get wet again. Now he was leading her to lie down. He was effectively pinning her down, both her wrists being held gently – albeit firmly – to weakly restrain her. He kept kissing her neck, then her chest. Lake arched her back to the sensations; the soft and sultry and tender caresses of Jesse’s wet mouth. Jesse was still clothed, mind, but his erection was very much present as she felt it pressing against her crotch, and straining through his jeans.</p>
<p>“Daddy…” She squeaked, surprising herself. Jesse shut her up with a quick and deep kiss. He began to hump her right there and then, his clothed pelvis bobbing up and down and his concealed dick sliding between her naked walls. Lake moaned and clenched her eyes tight. The friction of Jesse’s jeans against her wet, sensitive sex was driving her berserk. She clenched her toes desperately, and wrapped her shiny legs around his lower back. She muffled hungrily as Jesse picked up the pace.</p>
<p>“Mmm! M-hmm!!” She was practically screaming into his mouth by now, feeling an orgasm approaching her hard. She was so close now, and it was this that spurred her on into grinding even harder against Jesse’s groin. With a desperate, muzzled scream, Lake came hard into Jesse’s jeans. Jesse, likewise, ejaculated into his boxers, making even more of a mess.</p>
<p>And just like that, Lake was left a panting, whimpering pile of warped silver surfaces and impossible sweat, all neatly nestled beneath a needy, controlling boy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>